Charlotte Galette
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Butter ; Pirate }} Charlotte Galette is the eighteenth daughter of the Charlotte Family and serves as Totto Land's . She is also a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Galette is a woman of average size, with shoulder-length hair that curls at the ends. She wears a short light dress, a dark feather coat, black gloves, and two horns on the top of her head. She has notably thick eyelashes. Personality Galette cares about her family, as she begged her mother not to kill her brother Moscato, and she was shocked when she saw the defeated body of her brother Cracker. She is prone to underestimating and condescending others, as she expressed surprise when Nami summoned a large lightning bolt. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Butter, Galette governs over one of the 35 islands in Totto Land. Devil Fruit Galette has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to control a fluid substance, which she can use to bind people's hands to prevent them from moving. History Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc When Big Mom developed a craving for croquembouche and went on a rampage through Sweet City, Galette's brother Moscato tried to calm her, but she was hostile towards him. Galette, Opera, and Mont-d'Or pleaded for her not to attack Moscato, but she pulled away Moscato's lifespan and killed him, shocking the three siblings and the other citizens of Sweet City. Big Mom was later satiated by Jinbe. Later, Galette ordered some soldiers to hurry and remove Moscato's body. Two days later, Galette, Opera, and Mont-d'Or witnessed a defeated Cracker flying into Sweet City. They were appalled to see one of the Sweet Commanders defeated, and Galette noted that Cracker was last seen heading for the Seducing Woods to handle Monkey D. Luffy, which meant that Luffy was responsible for Cracker's defeat. After Sweet City was put in high alert, Galette and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. Nami brought down a large lightning bolt before Galette immobilized her with her ability, expressing surprise at Nami's powerful attack. As Amande removed a Vivre Card from Nami, Galette realized that it was how the Straw Hats made the homies powerless. They then learned that the Vivre Card came from Lola, surprising them. The army then headed back to Sweet City to report to Big Mom with the captive Straw Hats in tow. In the Prisoner Library, Galette sat on a couch with her siblings and watched Big Mom talk to Luffy and Nami through a Den Den Mushi. After Big Mom finished her conversation with the prisoners, Anglai arrived to inform Galette and her siblings that an intruder broke into the Room of Treasure. Trivia *Her name is possibly based off a galette, a round and flat French cake, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Galette it:Charlotte Galette ru:Шарлотта Галетт es:Charlotte Galette fr:Charlotte Galette pt:Charlotte Galette Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists